Fatal Attractions--Scene 1
by AlyssaBlack16
Summary: Alyssa (me) is a part of the Quileute pack, a new member that joined after Breaking Dawn Part Two. Jacob feels a strange connection to her and temporarily falls in love with her, since Renesmee will take a long time to age. Alyssa is loyal to Sam, but in love with Jacob. Since Jacob has started his own pack, it is forbidden that they see each other.


Alyssa sighed as she turned off her car and stared out the window. It was dark and rainy outside, the usual weather for Forks, Washington. But something else was racing through her troubled mind other than the weather. She was secretly seeing a werewolf she wasn't supposed to be seeing. Jacob Black. He split up from the Quileute pack, her rightful pack.

He rebelled against Sam, and made his own pack. And even though Alyssa was so tempted so many times to join Jacob and become his Beta or even his soul mate, she knew she could never leave her father. She cleared the thoughts from her head, despite how difficult it was. Alyssa got out of the truck and into the now down pouring rain.

When she approached the back door, Jacob was instantly there and opened the door for her. Alyssa couldn't help but blush at his kindness towards her and stepped inside. He returned that smile, and closed the door behind her. Billy wheeled into the kitchen and had a devious look on his face.

"Alyssa! It's been _forever _since we've seen you! What brings you here again?" Billy joked as he opened the fridge to grab a beer. Alyssa was as disturbed by Billy's jokes as Jacob was.

Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed onto Alyssa's arm gently, pulling her into his bedroom. "Yeah, yeah whatever dad… shut up."

Billy just laughed, and Alyssa followed Jacob into his tiny room. He shut the door, and turned to Alyssa. She couldn't help but smile again, and she sat slowly on his bed, and Jacob joined her. The horrifying possibilities of what could happen if her father, Sam found out that Jacob was seeing his one and only daughter.

But this could have been the last time she would see Jacob, so she silently shook the thoughts away from her mind and focused on here and now. When she snapped back to reality she didn't even realized that Jacob brushed back her hair. His lips quivered with anticipation

Like a wolf in the wild, he felt the urge to need her. He leaned in and their lips met. The first thing she noticed was his extremely hot lips on hers. She shifted her hand onto the back of head and fumbled with his unbelievable soft black hair. Jacob was her other half, her everything. She wanted to make him happy more than anything in the world.

Alyssa continued to kiss him and Jacob moved his large hands down to her waist and clutched. They broke away for a second to catch their breath and Jacob began to kiss her again. Alyssa didn't know how long this was going to go on, or if she wanted to stop. She knew they would have to eventually. Jacob nestled his head onto her chest, near her throat and kept it there.

Alyssa stroked his hair, and forced the disturbing thoughts from flooding into her mind again. She wanted to enjoy this moment and was trying to hide her troubled thoughts from him. Jacob shifted his head up and away from her and locked his chocolate brown eyes onto hers. Alyssa could sense his emotions like they were his thoughts. He suspected her worry.

His lips parted and said, "Alyssa…" His voice was deep, and almost a sigh. "What's wrong?" Alyssa continued to stare at him, hesitating to say a word about what was troubling her. They both waited in the silence, and Alyssa knew that he would mentally beat it out of her if she didn't willingly tell him. She sighed, a sign of giving up and explained.

"Jake… do you not realize how dangerous this is?" She muttered to him. He breathed heavily, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"And you do realize that I want to make you happy?" She explained.

Jake nodded and had a look of understanding.

"And honestly… I'm terrified of my dad. And what he would do to you….." He cut her off with a deep sweet kiss she couldn't pull away from. His breath was fresh and satisfying.

"Don't be afraid." He said as he shook his head. "You don't need to be afraid. I will protect you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's you. He'll kill you Jacob." I told him. He bit his lip in concentration. After awhile, he spoke again.

"Let's not think about that right now. I want to enjoy this moment with you." Jacob said, and leaned in to kiss her again.

**(There will be a part two to this!)**


End file.
